


Don't Let Your Past Hunt You Down

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Admissions, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Conversations, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Intimacy, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Memories, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning, Questions, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Talking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After having sex for the first time after the accident, Stiles wants to know about other places where they had sex before.





	Don't Let Your Past Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter didn't exist three days ago which is quite amazing when I think about it. I wrote the whole thing on Thursday 14 and it's longer than my usual parts, so it's quite special not only for that reason but also because it's quite different from what I usually write. I think it's special because it's very intimate and it's a chapter where you really see them as a couple and you can hopefully feel the connection that they have. The next chapter was supposed to be the one that will be chapter 75 now and I was going to post that one yesterday to celebrate my birthday, but somehow, don't even ask me why, this thing happened and it's one of my favorite chapters now. Now I feel that this chapter is important and that's why it happened, and if chapter 75 was the end, it would be a pretty good ending.
> 
> I've never been more curious to see what people think about a chapter before... so yeah, please, take a second to let me know when you can. 
> 
> I've also written a Black Sails fic which I'll post later or tomorrow... so, if you like the series and you're following me, I'd love to know what you think of that too. It's only my second fic in that fandom and it's been a huge challenge for me. I have no idea what people will think about what is said there.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter as usual; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.

They kiss leisurely one more time until Jackson pulls away and sighs contentedly.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asks as he runs his right hand along Jackson’s prominent belly.

Jackson snorts a laugh. “Don’t I look okay too you? If you ask me that one more time I’m kicking you out of the bed…”

“Hey. I’m just… I’m just worried. That’s all...”

“I know. But I’m perfectly fine.”

Stiles smiles and moves backwards until he’s able to kiss Jackson’s belly in three different places before resting his head over it, careful not put too much weight on it.

“Was it… was it like before…?”

“You mean before the accident?” Jackson is pretty sure he means that and the truth is that he doesn’t want to think about that.

“Yeah. Was I different? I mean, I obviously was different. But, I guess what I’m trying to ask is… I was okay, right? Maybe not like before, I imagine… but you enjoyed it like you used to?”

“Stop. Stiles, just stop. Look at me.” Jackson holds Stiles face with his right hand and motions for him to move up, close to his own face again.

“Did you miss the part where I came with you inside me? How can you even ask me that?”

Stiles licks his lips. “Just because you came, it doesn’t mean--”

“No, It doesn’t. It wasn’t just that. It was everything. You, are you. I’m just happy being here with you--”

“Jackson--”

“But yeah, it _was_ like before. Maybe not at first. But that’s okay. I didn’t expect it to be. Anyway, this was your first time. It should be me asking how you feel, not the other way around. Are you happy we didn’t wait?”

“Are you kidding?” The way Stiles asks that, reminds Jacksons of teenage Stiles so fast he almost laughs. “Shit.” Stiles licks his lips. “Is it always like that? I mean… you didn’t really answer me… but I thought--”

“You loved it?” Jackson asks with a smirk. Not that he needs to ask but after everything they’ve been through, it feels great to hear it.

“Yeah.” Stiles bites carefully where Jackson’s neck meets his shoulder and leaves a trail of kisses from Jackson's collarbone to his shoulder. “It was amazing.” Then he kissed his neck, before taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Jackson closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling going through his body as he feels Stiles’s lips and tongue against his skin.

“It isn’t,” Jackson says simply when he remembers the question.

“It isn’t?” Stiles’s lips break the contact and Jackson can imagine the frown on his face.

“Yeah. Thank god, I’m not usually pregnant. And well, not that I’m complaining, because I certainly enjoyed that… but non-pregnant sex can’t compare, believe me.”

“But you said--”

“I said I enjoyed it… because I did. I love any kind of sex with you. And I’ve fucking missed being with you. And shit, there was a time when I thought it might never happen again. But I’d rather have sex when there’s nobody else inside me. When it’s just you and me.” Jackson slides his left hand along Stiles’s arm until it finds his hand, intertwining their fingers. “All I mean is that as good as this felt, it wasn’t… it wasn’t the same just because, it _is_ better when I feel like myself. When I can… “ Jackson licks his lips as he finds the words. “Shit, when I can do anything I want to do to you. Not when--”

Stiles can’t help but smile with anticipation. “What do you want to do to me?”

Jackson snorts a laugh and squeezes their fingers tighter. “Well, as soon as this baby is out of the way… basically, I want to fuck your brains out for hours in every position you can imagine. Yeah.” Jackson smirks. “That about covers it.”

Jackson’s sharp hearing hasn’t missed Stiles’s intake of breath as he says those words and he’s reminded again that if this whole amnesia has anything good, is the fact that he gets to see Stiles experiencing new moments and feeling like this again.

“You mean in this bed?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

Jackson is taken back for a second just because for some reason, that’s not the question he was expecting.

“Yeah, here… or wherever you want… is there any place else you’d rather do it?” Jackson bites his lip expectantly.

“I want… I mean, here is good. I wanna do it here but I also… Have we ever done it in the kitchen?”

Jackson snorts. If you had told him the day before that they’d be having this conversation, he wouldn’t have believed it. It feels so fucking good he can’t stop smiling.

“You want to do it in the kitchen?”

“Is that weird?” Stiles asks in that innocent tone that Jackson finds adorable.

“Of course, it’s not weird. And yeah, we have… multiple times.”

Stiles smiles and Jackson can see the relief in Stiles’s features. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jackson nods. “There was this time when we first moved in here. I was cooking and you came home from work. Let’s say... it was totally your idea. You wanted to fuck me against the counter, so you did. And if you wanna do it again, it’s a date...”

Stiles licks his lips and even though he tries to hide it, Jackson can see some sadness in his eyes. He’s seen it before and he knows what it means. He hates it but he knows he can’t do anything about it, except create new memories.

“Can you tell me…” Stiles hesitates.

Jackson waits. If there’s anything his husband wants to ask, now he knows that he will. He trusts him to do it no matter what it is.

“I mean, apart from this house, where else did we do it?”

“You want to know where we’ve had sex?” Not that he’s surprised by the question or that he doesn’t remember but this could take a while.

“Yeah, I’m just... I’m curious, you know.” Again, Stiles slides his hand distractedly along Jackson’s belly and chest as he avoids Jackson’s gaze. “We could repeat some of them, right?”

“Well, it’s not that simple.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’ll tell you but I don’t want you to be sad afterwards, and I think you’ll be if you know.”

“Jackson, I’ve forgotten a lot of years. There are many things which make me sad every day. You shouldn’t try to protect me from that. I know why you want to… but there’s nothing anybody can do. I’m learning to live with it.”

“It’s hard.” Jackson admits. “Not trying… is hard.”

“I know.” Stiles’s gaze meets Jackson’s. “So, just answer me. I’m curious.”

“Fine.” Jackson nods. “I guess I should start with our first time, right? That was in my room… one weekend when my parents were out of town. And then--”

“Okay, wait a sec, at least tell me when that was… You know, how long had we been together?”

“Around… three months…”

“Three months?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “Why haven’t we talked about this before?”

“We did. I told you our relationship moved along pretty fast? What did you think I was talking about?”

“I don’t know. I guess I thought…”

“And you know, for some people in high school, three months is going slow…”

“For who exactly? We’re talking high school here, remember?”

“Yeah, well, Lydia and I, we didn’t wait that long.” Jackson says that without thinking and he regrets it as soon as it comes out of his mouth, but it’s not like if he can take it back. “Shit. I shouldn’t have said that, okay? I’m sorry.”

“Why? You were just being honest. It’s not like I don’t know that you had sex with her. That’s something I actually remember. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. It was a long time ago. It’s totally forgotten but I know that for you it isn’t.” He knows in Stiles’s mind, not much time has happened since then and once again, he totally forgot about it.

“Hey, you don’t need to treat me with kid gloves.” Stiles moves closer, placing his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. "I know it’s in the past, and so what if you had sex earlier? It doesn’t mean anything. I get that.”

“On the contrary, it means that I cared about you.” Jackson licks his lips as he tries to explain how it was at that time. “I didn’t want your first time to be with someone who just wanted to get off. And it’s not that I didn’t care about you before but I wasn’t sure if we’d last another day or another week. I just… I didn’t want you to hate me if we did it and broke up the next day, you know?” Jackson runs a hand through his hair as he continues.

“About three weeks before, we were at Scott’s house for his birthday… everybody was there and his mom was working. We hadn’t been alone all week, so we sneaked out upstairs--”

“To his room?”

“Yeah,” Jackson smirks as he remembers. “We were kissing and we fell on his bed… and you got rid of my sweater, I got rid of yours and you just, you wanted to do it… You said you didn’t want to be a virgin anymore. That you had almost died and so on… and shit…” Jackson huffs a laugh. “I wanted you so badly. I wanted nothing more than to fuck you right there in Scott’s bed.”

“But you didn’t.” Stiles says.

“Of course, I didn’t. Firstly.” Jackson snorts as he remembers that night. “We had no lube… which means, it would have been a nightmare, especially for you. Secondly, the last thing I wanted was for our first time to be in McCall’s freaking bedroom, and finally, like I said before, nobody knew about us and we didn’t know what we were doing… It was already reckless to go upstairs… if anybody had found us there…” Jackson snorts. “It would have been a mess.”

“Okay, yeah, I get it. Tell me some other times.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you a couple more…” Jackson yawns. “Then we go to sleep because it’s fucking late and we have a kid who is going to wake up early tomorrow… Not to mention that I’m actually tired.”

“Fine,” Stiles says with resignation.

“I guess I should mention that time your father was at home and it was raining, and we had the brilliant idea of doing it in your jeep. Shit, it was the most uncomfortable thing ever…” Jackson laughs. “Of course, we promised it would remain a one time thing we’d try to forget.”

“And then...” Jackson yawns again. “Oh yeah, at Scott’s wedding, we sneaked out after the reception and you fucked me in the bathroom.”

“In the bathroom?” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah… you looked so hot that day.” Jackson smiles as he remembers. “God, the wedding was kind of boring but _that_? That was a lot of fun.”

Jackson focuses his attention on Stiles’s expression and he’s still smiling which is a positive sign at least.

“You okay?” Jackson asks just to be sure. He cups Stiles's cheek, then brings his hand around Stiles's neck, squeezing lightly.

“Yeah, perfect. I’m glad we’ve talked about it.”

“I’ll continue another day when I’m more awake if you want.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Stiles smiles, leaning to capture Jackson’s lips, kissing him softly. “Now sleep.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.”

Stiles finds the sheets to cover both of them and turns off the lights. Then he wraps his right arm around his husband, closes his eyes and thinks about everything that happened tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. I love feedback and talking to readers.


End file.
